Charlemagne Sebastian Lyons-Montgomery (CLM+SDP-FRG)
Charlemagne Sebastian Lyons-Montgomery (CLM+SDP-DE) (b. January 24, 1965), is the Son of Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery IV and Catherine Schwartz. A Chawosaurian European Representative Leader of Chawosaurian Representatives from Germany who was elected by a near landslide, beating Gerald Shultz. He is now known to serve under President, Jonathan Bismarck. Deep concerns for Russia, and became known to have a battle with Russian Representative, Sebastian Alexandria over the Russian Interference with the 2016 Election. Charlemagne was born in Portland, Oregon. He lost his mother when he was Eight Years Old to Stomach Ulcer on June 1, 1973. Charlemagne had been very much a powerful representative since JSM from the United States and Cosgrove W. Roosevelt from Australia. In the uprising Chawosaurian Civil War, he became the prominent figure to greatly strengthen toughness on the American Confederate Wing of the Chawosaurian Rebels, including their general, Charles B. Forrest, overpricing his military budget and try to crumble the crossroads of the Chawallian Communist Party and toughened Civil War Spending and destroy all Chawosaurian Confederate Ability to claim the American South. He would go on to become one of the most highest ranking Progressive Chawosaurians as of March 10, 2017, and when Adsila Ahyoka retired on March 11, 2017, Lyons-Montgomery introduced the Adsila Ahyoka Legacy Act of 2017 to establish a remembrance for her honor. On March 31, 2017, he would go on to become a Grandfather with his son having an inappropriate relationship with his cousin. On December 13, 2017, it was revealed that he married his wife when she was at the Age of 10. He announced his resignation due to this and by December 31, 2017, he would leave office to his successor. Chawosaurian European Parliament Now in the Chawosaurian European Parliament, which the Chawosaurian European Parliament (CEP) is a new Chawosaurian Government Fraction created by the Abooksigun Eluwilussit Administration on December 28, 2016, in response to the Brexit Referendum. On December 29, 2016, the establishment of the Chawosaurian European Parliament was criticized as "illegal establishment" and a "violation of Chawosaurian Law". Abooksigun Eluwilussit was criminally charged for this illegal activity while in power two days he left office. In the Chawosaurian Federal Election of 2016, the first election to have elected European Chawosaurians from Europe in the Chawosaurian European Parliament with Jonathan Bismarck, the first Leader of the Parliament. The Party of European Socialists were the first to have become the majority of the Parliament. On January 2017, Jonathan Bismarck officially became the first Christian-Conservative in the Chawosaurian Government in the whole History of Chawosauria. The Chawosaurian European Parliament is the Chawosaurian Faction in the European Parliament, which The European Parliament (EP) is the directly elected parliamentary institution of the European Union (EU). Together with the Council of the European Union (the Council) and the European Commission, it exercises the legislative function of the EU. The Parliament is composed of 751 (previously 766) members, who represent the second-largest democratic electorate in the world (after the Parliament of India) and the largest trans-national democratic electorate in the world (375 million eligible voters in 2009).234 It has been directly elected every five years by universal suffrage since 1979. However, voter turnout at European Parliament elections has fallen consecutively at each election since that date, and has been under 50% since 1999. Voter turnout in 2014 stood at 42.54% of all European voters.5 Although the European Parliament has legislative power that the Council and Commission do not possess, it does not formally possess legislative initiative, as most national parliaments of European Union member states do.67 The Parliament is the "first institution" of the EU (mentioned first in the treaties, having ceremonial precedence over all authority at European level),8 and shares equal legislative and budgetary powers with the Council (except in a few areas where the special legislative procedures apply). It likewise has equal control over the EU budget. Finally, the European Commission, the executive body of the EU, is accountable to Parliament. In particular, Parliament elects the President of the Commission, and approves (or rejects) the appointment of the Commission as a whole. It can subsequently force the Commission as a body to resign by adopting a motion of censure.6 The President of the European Parliament (Parliament's speaker) is Antonio Tajani (EPP), elected in January 2017. He presides over a multi-party chamber, the two largest groups being the Group of the European People's Party (EPP) and the Progressive Alliance of Socialists and Democrats (S&D). The last union-wide elections were the 2014 elections. The European Parliament has three places of work – Brussels (Belgium), the city of Luxembourg (Luxembourg) and Strasbourg (France). Luxembourg is home to the administrative offices (the 'General Secretariat'). Meetings of the whole Parliament ('plenary sessions') take place in Strasbourg and in Brussels. Committee meetings are held in Brussels. Charlemagne represents Eurosocialism which Eurosocialism or Modern European socialism,1 usually known as European socialism 2 or simply Eurosocialism,3 is the dominant version of social democracy in the European Union.4 It is a centre-left political position drawing on social notions such as social progress, freedom, equality, solidarity and justice.5 Socialism in Europe is primarily associated with the idea of progressive and social policies, which are mainly advocated by the PES and primarily opposed by the conservative and christian-democrat European People's Party. European socialists are defined (or define themselves) with one or more of the following terms: social democrats, liberal socialists, social liberals,1 christian socialists, labourists and progressives. They support the values of europeanism and have the goal to establish a federal Europe. European Union The European Union (EU) is a political and economic union of 28 member states that are located primarily in Europe. It has an area of 4,475,757 km2 (1,728,099 sq mi), and an estimated population of over 510 million. The EU has developed an internal single market through a standardised system of laws that apply in all member states. EU policies aim to ensure the free movement of people, goods, services, and capital within the internal market,11 enact legislation in justice and home affairs, and maintain common policies on trade,12 agriculture,13fisheries, and regional development.14 Within the Schengen Area, passport controls have been abolished.15 A monetary union was established in 1999 and came into full force in 2002, and is composed of 19 EU member states which use the euro currency. The EU operates through a hybrid system of supranational and intergovernmental decision-making.1617 The seven principal decision-making bodies—known as the institutions of the European Union—are the European Council, the Council of the European Union, the European Parliament, the European Commission, the Court of Justice of the European Union, the European Central Bank, and the European Court of Auditors. The EU traces its origins from the European Coal and Steel Community (ECSC) and the European Economic Community (EEC), formed by the Inner Six countries in 1951 and 1958, respectively. The community and its successors have grown in size by the accession of new member states and in power by the addition of policy areas to its remit. While no member state has left the EU or its antecedent organisations, the United Kingdomenacted the result of a membership referendum in June 2016 and is currently negotiating its withdrawal. The Maastricht Treaty established the European Union in 1993 and introduced European citizenship.18 The latest major amendment to the constitutional basis of the EU, the Treaty of Lisbon, came into force in 2009. The EU as a whole is the largest economy in the world.19 Covering 7.3% of the world population,20 the EU in 2016 generated a nominal gross domestic product (GDP) of 16.477 trillion US dollars, constituting approximately 22.2% of global nominal GDP and 16.9% when measured in terms of purchasing power parity.21 Additionally, 27 out of 28 EU countries have a very high Human Development Index, according to the United Nations Development Programme. In 2012, the EU was awarded the Nobel Peace Prize.22 Through the Common Foreign and Security Policy, the EU has developed a role in external relations and defence. The union maintains permanent diplomatic missions throughout the world and represents itself at the United Nations, the World Trade Organization, the G7, and the G20. Because of its global influence, the European Union has been described as an emerging superpower. Childhood and Early Life , Timothy, and SAM.]] Charlemagne Sebastian Lyons-Montgomery was born in Portland, Oregon, on January 24, 1965, to Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery IV and Catherine Schwartz. He lived in Lake Oswego, Oregon from 1965 to 1973, which is when his mother died. While Growing up, he gained intelligence, good enough for him to graduate in a highly impressive age in 1981 and moved to West Germany for a better education. Early Career, Ties to Germany, and Family Charlemagne has gotten a career as a Lawyer, a Civil Rights Attorney who was very good and very attentionate. Won many Civil Rights Cases and has earned the respect by many people, in 1995, he moved to Germany as a Civil Rights Attorney, he mostly does work in Germany, many are Political work, he endorsed the Social Democratic Party of Germany, his favorite Chancellor of Germany is Willy Brandt. He voted and supported German Chancellor, Gerhard Schroder who served as Chancellor from 1998 to 2005. He hugely endorsed Oskar Lafontaine. He got married Sharron Lyons-Montgomery in 1987 and in 2000, he had Triplet Sons, Charlemagne II, Johnathan, and Elagabalus. He goes back to Germany to his residence in Berlin to associate with his Berlin Associates. Sharron stayed home and raise the kids. Chawosaurian European Parliament in Germany Charlemagne fell under Chawosaurian Ties with Germany with the helpful use of the Chawosaurian European Parliament. On January 1, 2017, he became a Chawosaurian European Parliamentarian and then focused on the threat of Russia. As Bismarckia rose to power, Charlemagne was determined to stay in the position, but it was revealed that Charlemagne and his wife, Sharron Lynn Montgomery, were married abnormally, causing him to resign and left office on December 31, 2017, and was succeeded by Wolfgang M. Boleslaw. Retirement (2018-present) TBDCategory:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Socialist Category:American Liberal